


Liquid Dreams

by SanDee



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cuming, F/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Vibrator, coming, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDee/pseuds/SanDee
Summary: Just in case you ever wondered what happens at night, when the Winchesters have a guest staying at the bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Type: One shot / short story  
> Category: smut / sex scene  
> Protagonists: Dean and Reader  
> Words: 1880

Liquid Dreams

Y/N slid her hands softly over her naked body. Her skin was shining in the dim light of the radio clock on her night stand. Carefully she caressed her big breasts and kneaded them, rolled her hardened nipples between her fingertips. Her hands slowly found their way down between her legs, lightly brushing over her vulva, barely touching it to increase the tension. Her juices were already dripping down to the sheets and she was breathing unsteady, but she wasn’t quite there yet. She always enjoyed the teasing the most.

Her right hand went next to her waist, her new bought toy waiting for its first playtime. She had only bought it the day before, when she was able to sneak off for a few minutes, while the Win-Twins were buying food and drinks to stock up the fridge. She decided on a purple vibrator shaped like a real cock with thick adders. It was super silent, she could barely hear it. That was important to her, cause if there was one thing sadder than doing it to yourself it was constantly being reminded that you’re doing it to yourself, while you’re doing it to yourself. Besides, she was invited to stay at the bunker, so she surely didn’t want the boys to hear this sound.

She caressed her wet folds with the toy feeling its vibrating power and shivering from the waves it sent through her body. Slowly she pushed it in, inch by inch, stretching her throbbing hole until it was filling her up completely. She sighed and moaned quietly, but not unheard.  
Dean was on the corridor walking past her door, only to find it open by bit. He remembered that this rooms lock was defect, if you wouldn’t shut it with force, the lock wouldn’t click and stay shut. Y/N must have missed this fact when she shut the door. He would shut it, but he didn’t think he could manage it without waking her. When he stepped closer he thought he heard something. If she was still awake he would tell her about the door and shut it for her. But as his eyes peeked through the slid they widened immediately.

The room was quite dark, only a little light spreading from the radio clock, but it was enough for Dean to see what Y/N was doing to herself. He could see her hands tracing down her beautiful curves. Her back arching up, her legs spreading, a soft moan here, a sigh there and a toy sliding in and out of her core, glistening from her juice.  
He licked his lips, one hand holding tight on his hardening cock. All he wore were trainers, nothing more, nothing less. He was actually just heading for the kitchen to get himself another beer, while he was “reading” his busty Asians magazine. Never had it crossed his mind to encounter such a wonderful live show.

Deans breath and heart rate were increasing, his cock was itching and he had no longer control over his brain. Silently he pushed the door open and slid inside, pushing it back so it was almost closed. Without any sound he slowly walked towards Y/N, never taking his eyes off her.  
Y/N was enjoying her new toy, the vibrations deep inside her were not just increasing her lust, but also like a massage for her soul. She was about to end the teasing and finally release herself. Her hand pulled the toy out slowly, she would massage her clit until she would cum….

Her shock was big when suddenly the mattress moved at the end of the bed. She gasped loudly raising her hands up in defense, widening her eyes, but all she could see was a dark figure coming closer. Her heart pounded heavy in her chest, her breath got caught in her throat.  
Dean had pulled off his pants on his way to Y/N’s bed, he just couldn’t resist, she was so beautiful and the way she touched herself and her moans, he needed to fuck her desperately. Slowly he bent down, putting one hand after another down on the mattress, that gave way under his weight.  
He was now on all four on her bed, crawling up to her, she was still in shock, but he could only smile. She was so tough and hard out there when hunting, almost like a buddy, they would talk and burp and laugh with, but now she was all vulnerable and exposed. A hunters prey!

The closer Dean came the more confused Y/N was. She now could see his face and was glad it wasn’t a monster, but what in the world had gotten into him? Her breathing was still increased but she still couldn’t make a move. He smiled at her, now only inches away from her face. She looked puzzled at him, his head leaning a bit to the left, then to the right, before he leaned in and his lips pecked hers.  
She didn’t understand. His lips now parted, he again kissed her. Her eyelids blinking fast, still not able to wrap her mind around this situation. He smiled beautifully at her and his lips met hers again. He kissed her a little longer and then again and again. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she finally gave in and he got the response he was looking for. Her lips kissed him back and for a short moment he leaned his forehead onto hers, smiling like only he could, before he kissed her again and let himself down on her.

His lips were so soft and his kiss was so sweet. Slowly his lips nipped on hers and bit by bit their tongue tips reached out to touch another. His forearms rested next to her head, his hands playing with her long Y/HC hair. Y/N had her hands on his back, softly caressing his brawny shoulders and rip cage. He was built like a marble statue. His skin hot and soft under her fingers, she would never let him get close to another woman again.  
His hips rolled back and his hard on slid down her slick folds, easily finding her entrance and pushing inside her. She gasped in surprise and widened her eyes “DEAN” he smiled down on her “Isn’t that better?” he asked before his lips found hers again. Yes this was better, better than anything she had felt in a long time. His sexy ass moved experienced back and forth, sliding his hard cock in and out of her center. She was so wet and tight, he could come within a minute if he didn’t control himself. His kissing became more passionate and his hands wandered form her hair downwards to her breasts and sides, caressing and squeezing them gentle, but wanting. Her fingertips digged deeper into his muscled flesh, carefully not to scratch him, but forceful enough to let him know how much she wanted him. They slid slowly down from his shoulders, over the shoulder blades and his spine until they found his butt and squeezed it tight into her hips. Dean growled, it was too good, she knew how to fire him up and he would do as he was “told” by her moans and sighs.

His cock was twitching insider her pussy, he was hardly able to keep himself from coming. His rhythm changed from mid tempo and mildly strong to short but hard thrusts. His arms now beside her head again, lowering his face over hers, kissing her passionate and forcefully, before nibbling down her jawline and biting into her neck and sucking at her shoulder. She gasped with a silent “ow” every time his cock slammed hard into her wetness.  
Deans breath increased by the second and with only a few more thrusts he changed into a steady but extremely fast pace, coming inside her. “ahh… ahhhhyyyyeeeeeeess… owww…. FUCK!” he moaned deeply while his forehead rested on hers. She looked at him coming. His face beautifully sweaty and slightly pain stained. His green eyes glimmering into hers, before they squeezed shut and he cursed while his juices spread inside her. She licked his lips and bit into his chin, he was so damn sexy!  
His tempo slowed down a bit, but he never stopped moving in and out of her. He was breathing heavily when he slowly came back to his senses. He kissed her and her hands ruffled through his short hair. After a minute or two, his hands moved under her back and his lips trailed down to her breasts. His thrust became harder and faster again, while his mouth nibbled on her nipples and his strong hands arched her upwards for better access. He was so skilled…

The combination of his big warm hands holding her tight, his tongue teasing her tits and his still awfully hard cock hitting her core and clit, leveled her up into a new sort of orgasm. It build slowly and fast at the same time. The feeling of approaching the climax crawled up inside her body just like a thousand ants would come up from her toes, over her feet, along her legs, onto her belly, up over her swelled breasts and right into the very tips of her hair. This kind of sensation she had never felt before, not even with pleasuring herself in the sweetest and most delicious ways.  
Before she knew it, the orgasm hit her harder than ever, she was so lost in the tingling sensation, that she hadn’t even felt the end coming so quick. Her head leaned back, eyes closed, hands on his arms, diving into the new feeling. But when she came, her head popped up with widened eyes and huge gasp. She looked into Dean’s eyes and couldn’t believe what was happening to her. The expression on her face was pure bliss and Dean bathed in her moans. “ahhhh…. nghgg…. owwww… ow.. ow…. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” her nails dug into his biceps and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
Dean wouldn’t stop moving until he could feel her body stop shaking and her moans dying. Slowing down he softly placed her back onto the mattress, lowering himself with her, brushing his lips slightly over hers. Sweetly he pecked her cheek and jaw, while he listened to her breath calming down.

Her clit was still pulsing, her pussy still aching, but slowly, very slowly, she would calm down. Y/N’s heart and breath slowed down and she could feel his dick becoming less hard and big, the stretched feeling ebbed down and her other senses began to function again. She heard Dean’s breath beside her ear and felt his lips and hand on her neck, caressing it. When she opened her eyes she turned to face him and he greeted her with a smile and a long kiss.  
Her hands on his cheeks, she made him look at her and with a hoarse whisper she said: “I’m not a girl for just one night Dean Winchester!” she softly stroke his lips with her thumbs. “God I hope so!!” he answered before kissing Y/N with even more lust and passion than before.


End file.
